


Please Me

by goldenfairy



Series: Soul Connection [3]
Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: Emotional, Fluff, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Naughty, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenfairy/pseuds/goldenfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To get his way one must pay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geethr75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geethr75/gifts), [Zariya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zariya/gifts), [Darklord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklord/gifts), [chayaasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chayaasi/gifts), [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [nenena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenena/gifts), [steelehearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelehearts/gifts), [ALannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALannister/gifts).



"so you want me to be charioteer of yours?"  
The black eyes held some unreadable expression this time that startled the man whom the question was aimed at.  
It was time of twilight and the changing colour of the western sky entered into the room through open window and upon reflecting the mirror it created a wave of colour throughout the room. And inside the wave stands the lean tall dark figure in yellow robe whose aura was not letting the dusky archer of white robe to breath.  
Its been thirty long years since he first met that charismatic man, he was the one to know him more closely than anyone else did yet it seemed to him that he knows nothing about his friend at all. How this man manages to keep intact his spell over him everytime he meets him he doesn't know. He turns his face away.  
"did I do any wrong by expressing the long cherished wish of mine?" Thinks the archer. "but didn't he say he will do anything for me? Then why would he feel insulted by my request? I didn't ask him to break his vow by wielding arms for me?" He looked outside window. The setting Sun's ray illuminated all over the sky and that reflect over the sea. Even changing colours of the nature Is more easily countable than changing emotions on the man's face in front him. Thinks the son of king of gods.  
The dark man smiles at the handsome prince. His friend will never change. No matter how much trial or turbulent he goes through he will always remain a prince from heart. How effortlessly he was skilled to demand something other people cant even think of and possessing the charm to get his way everytime.  
"and people think I create spell on others. When I myself never could or would be out of the spell this prince of heaven created on me." He thinks.  
"I am waiting for answer Arjuna" the enigmatic charming man leans towards the handsome archer. He hides his slight chuckle behind grave voice. No he wont end the game of confusing his friend so soon.  
Arjuna lifts his eye and no sooner looks down facing the scrutinizing gaze. His heart leapt seeing the long shadow of them on wall as he turned the face. Both of their shadow had been merged so close they were standing. As if indicating they are one. But is not that he always had been told by Krishna? Then what wrong had he done by expressing himself?"  
"yes" he replied at last clearing the throat by hiding the tremor with much effort. Although he knows that's of no use. Other man can read every breath of his.  
"and may I ask why?" Krishna sounds graver that was stealing courage of the invincible archer.  
"I already told you that." gasped Arjuna.  
"for your fame. So I am a tool to increase your fame? Eh? Do you know what it sounds like if a kshatriya king is asked to drive anyone's chariot? Do you know nobody dares to ask even my charioteer Daruka to be their charioteer? You might not know that king of Anga craves to be my charioteer for a day. And you ask me to become yours?"  
Arjuna winced in mention of his arch nemesis. Was it necessary to take name of that proud self boasting man to make him feeling worse? And why the comparison was needed? Is he and the sun worshipper are meant same to Krishna?  
Arjuna again looks out of window to gulp the lump rising in his throat.  
"Was this few years distance enough for kanha to forget his friend? Is not he the same Krishna who said he can give everything to Arjuna. Even his wives and children? What has been changed now? Doesn't he trust his Arjuna now? Hadn't their relationship of so many years gave him this much right over him? Is he same Krishna who let his friend abduct his dear sister in one word? Didn't in this right he just chose Krishna even after he vowed not to take weapon in war? Then what happened now?"  
Sighs Arjuna. He is known to be intelligent by both his admirers and haters. Yet all his intelligence fail coming to this man. No matter how much he tries he never could have understood in past when Krishna was serious and when he was just playing around. Yet he is known to know Krishna better than anyone else. Specially both Krishnaa and Satya use to taunt him every now and then as they are always jealous of this two man's place in each others life above anyone else. Only if Arjuna could have told the two haughty women how wrong they were. Even after thirty years of togetherness he knows nothing about his cousin. So for now he chose to do he was best at which. Being silent.  
Krishna observed the high cheek bones of his cousin trying to form a stoned expression yet failing. His lips tightened to hide the pain. Yet his two long brown eyes revealing everything. The colour of twilight falling on his face making him irresistible to look at. Even for Krishna its taking quite a lot effort to not to eat him right now. Arjuna might not be the most handsome man of universe with most beautiful appearance. But that doesn't stop him to become most desirable prince of his time in every woman's dream. Not only of earth but of heaven's nymph too. Such is his charm. Anyone ever couldn't have made Krishna such restless as his this cousin did. It had been ages they didn't get some lone time to spend. After that dreaded dice game. And now a war in vicinity left not much chance for them either. Thinks Krishna. Only he knows how much did he miss his other part of soul in these years. He doesn't want to let this moment go.  
Arjuna stiffened sensing the tap on his shoulder. His cousin's touch everytime gives him the same thrill as it was the first time. Yet he efforts not to express it. Knowing that would be fruitless. But he is hurt now. He is determined not to respond in Krishna's tricks.  
"look at me Parth." And Arjuna's last effort goes in vain in the command. He lifts is eyes and meet the black ones trying his best not to lose himself.  
"I know your confidence makes you crave for glory. But I want to know is that all for you to want me driving your car?" Says Krishna softly.  
"and you need me to say? What happened to your thought reading powers?" In adamant effort to control himself Arjuna goes back to his signature sarcasm. "you cant know it without me to spell it out now?"  
"again sarcasm. why this prince keep testing my patience by doing exactly the things that makes him more and more irresistible for me? Doesn't he know sarcasm only adds to his charm? He certainly would have to pay for it today."  
Arjuna trembles to sense the warm breath on his face. His feet frozen to earth as he tries to back off. Kanha had held his shoulder tightly making him motionless. Its his strength or hypnotic effect Arjuna couldn't figure out though. Or could have been both. All he knows its of no use trying to free himself now.  
"I want to hear from your mouth. Speak it out. Loud." Krishna ordered and Arjuna had no power to disobey.  
"I wanted you to be with me in every moment in Warfield. Otherwise I don't trust myself I will be able to fight against my family at all. I am the biggest support of my family who will support me when i fall weak? My brothers, my sons, my mother, Krishnaa or even Subhadra will not be able to say what I am needed the most in my weakest moment. Madhav you know its only you who can guide me." Arjun paused seeing the changing emotions in those lotus eyes. He was losing power to talk more quickly.  
"and? Is that all? You want me to be your guide in wartime?" Arjuna noticed the twinkling glint in those black pearls that made him grasping.  
"and I cant stay without seeing you anymore. I spent so many years without you. And I cant concentrate in war if I keep missing you. I need you to be in front my eyes when..."  
The last sentence remained incomplete as his mouth had been captured by those soft lips whose smile heals the universe from all pains. Arjuna's last words turned into moan.  
Krishna's patience finally had come to end as he drags his friend into his chest with his hand clasping those thick curly hairs even envied by women.  
Arjuna finally lost himself completely. His arms tightly holding around Krishna's smooth hairs and shoulders. Their tongues tangled with each other. Nothing matters in the world anymore.  
The Sun sets turning red in blush seeing the divine moment of eternal lovers in each others arms. The two parts of same being meeting after a long separation through the kiss until darkness illuminated beyond horizon taking the two dark figures in possession.  
Arjuna kept his eyes closed after Krishna ends the kiss, not intending to come out of the mesmerizing trance. And then his heart leapt realizing Krishna's lips touching nape of his neck.  
"K-Kanha" Arjuna tried to say something which Krishna ignored while busy in showering kisses upon his proud lover.  
"kanha stop." This time Arjuna tried to push his lover off. "its already Evening"  
"so?" Krishna frowned being interrupted. This egoist prince knows the art of how to lead him on and leave in middle as no other.  
"We are standing in dark. And servants will soon approach to lighten the room." Arjuna sounds tensed.  
"you need not to worry my friend. You perhaps forgot no servants or maid would enter in my chamber without my permission." murmurs Krishna pressing his forehead against Arjuna's. His fingers still clutching his curly traces." "Also Rukmini knows we are here alone she wont let anyone enter until I want. You know that." Krishna still holding his lover to himself tightly.  
"Kanha release me. You also know Satyabhama doesn't care for anyone else's permission. So if she sneaks in. We both will be in trouble." Warns Arjuna.  
At this Krishna let Arjuna go. "You are right. Your girlfriend is no less interfering than mine when things come to us." He sighs.  
"We cant expect everyone to be as understanding as your eldest queen or your sister Kanha." Arjuna chuckles this time.  
"Yeah to each her own. And yet we love them for what they are." Krishna shook his head.  
"I need to go now. Satyaki is waiting for me. I need to give him the good news that you agreed to my request." Arjuna turned only to be stopped.  
"When did I say I agreed Arjuna?" A shocked Arjuna found the signature teasing grin on those magical lips.  
"Not again Kanha." Arjuna gives a fade up expression. " I am really tired now enough game for one day." He seemed to be annoyed.  
"I am serious Parth. You expect me to agree to fulfil such a desperate wish of yours without anything in exchange?" The magical charisma of Krishna seemed overwhelming Arjuna again as the owner of Sudarshana leaned forward to owner of Gandeeva.  
"tell what do you want me to do to get you as my charioteer?" Asks Arjuna in a hypnotized tone.  
"Please me." The small answer from the magical man startled the archer again.  
"Kanha you are impossible." Arjuna shook his head.  
"I am." Krishna leaned and kissed top of Arjun's head. "missed you so much my love."  
"me too." Arjuna's breath were becoming heavier. "love you Kanha." He buried his face in his lover's shoulder. The final destination of him. "I need to go Kanha." He whispers.  
Krishna nods and finally let him go.  
"Will wait for you tonight. And remember how much you please me my consent on your request is depending on that." Krishna winks at his leaving friend  
Both men burst in laughter at this. Then with a light heart Arjuna stepped outside of Krishna's apartment after ages. No matter whatever happens in the world around them nothing will change between Krishna and Arjuna. And everything else is immaterial. Arjun sighs in relief and proceeds where Satyaki was waiting. He needs to finish all important discussions before he backs in night to his lover to please him.


End file.
